


Their Own Family

by Highlady_ofbooks



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cazriel, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Valentines Day Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlady_ofbooks/pseuds/Highlady_ofbooks
Summary: Azriel comes home to a lovely meal prepped by his mate. Later, Cassian shares some news with Azriel.





	Their Own Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Valentines Day fic that I never posted on here....whoops. I posted it on Tumblr (bookaholic1012) and intended to post it here, but completely forgot. Hope you enjoy!

The last thing Azriel expected when he got home was for the dinner table to be set. A smile graced his tanned face, his heart full of love for his mate. Lately, they were rarely able to have a nice meal together, as Rhysand always had a job for them. Most nights were spent with one or the other coming to bed at midnight after grabbing some leftovers for a meal.

Footsteps coming from the bedroom alerted Azriel of his mate heading towards him. His smile grew when he saw his lover in the doorway.

“Cassian.” Azriel’s velvety voice jerked the other male out of whatever thoughts were swirling about in his mind.

“Az! You’re home.” Cassian walked over to him, and kissed his soft, full lips.

“Indeed I am.” Az responded, pulling Cassian back in for a second kiss.

They stood there for a while, holding each other. It dawned upon Azriel then, the amount of time the couple spent together these past few months.

“I, uh, made dinner.” Cassian said, clearing his throat a little.

On one hand, Azriel count the number of times Cassian has ever appeared shy.

“I noticed,” He chuckled. “What’s the occasion?”

Cass gave a gasp in mock offense, putting a hand to his chest. “Must there be an occasion for me to want to make a delicious meal for my brilliant, handsome mate?”

“I suppose not.” Azriel chuckled at his mate’s antics.

“Come on. It should still be warm.” Cassian reaches for Azriel’s hand, pulling him towards the table, where a meal has been laid out.

A whisp of his shadows curled around his ear whispering information in their strange language.

_The Night Court’s General is hiding something._

Azriel furrowed his brows, wondering what the shadow meant.

 _What’s Cass hiding?_ He thought.

“Something on your mind?” Cassian inquired.

“Nothing. Just work stuff.” Azriel reassured him, an easy smile forming on his lips.

“Ugh. Come _on_ , Az. This is a chance for you to relax, and enjoy your favorite meals. Not time for work shit. I swear to the Mother, I am so close to beating the crap out of Rhys for making me deal with the stuck up camp lords all the time.”

“Need I remind you, it’s a part of your job, Cassian, to watch over the camps. And I thought you said no discussing work.” Amusement twinkled in Azriel’s hazel eyes.

Cassian opened his mouth to retort, but shut it when he realized Azriel was right. Instead, he muttered a ‘shut up’ to him, and stuffed his face with food. Unlike Cassian, Azriel took his time eating. It wasn’t often he got to eat his favorite Illyrian foods. Only Cassian could replicate Rhys’s mom’s cooking. Every bite, Azriel savored.

The two talked the entire time. It was a relief for the two to be able to talk freely, never worrying about the other potentially falling asleep as they spoke. Despite his complaint, Cassian had hilarious stories to tell about his trips. Azriel was practically in tears when Cassian recounted a story about embarrassing Lord Devlon in front of his subordinates.

When they both finished eating, they carried the dishes to the sink. Cassian, being the child he was, used the soap suds to make a beard for himself.

“What do you think, Az? Do I look sexy, or do I look sexy?”

Azriel let out a snort. “Neither.”

“Oh, the pain! My mate doesn’t think I’m sexy! Someone save me from his harsh words!” Cassian exclaimed as he clutched his heart.

Az couldn’t help laughing. Cassian wiped away the suds before turning back to his lover.

“Better?”

“Better.” Azriel said, leaning over to kiss Cassian’s cheek. “The stubble is all I love and need anyway.”

To emphasize his point, Azriel started kissing all the places where the stubble grew. Cassian let out a deep groan at the feeling of Az’s warm lips making their way across his face. In retaliation, he reached over to Azriel’s wing, and stroked a particularly sensitive spot. Azriel stiffened.

Needless to say, the Illyrians quickly finished cleaning up before heading to the bedroom.

* * *

When their breathing returned to normal, Cassian looked up at Azriel. He admired Azriel’s elegant features and short, fine hair. His long lashes that highlighted his gorgeous hazel eyes. He felt so lucky that him, a true bastard born, was gifted such an incredible mate by the Mother.

He placed a kiss over Azriel’s heart, where his name was tattooed in Illyrian. The ink marked him as the only one with the key to Azriel’s heart. Az let out a hum in response, stroking Cassian’s soft strands of hair.

“Azriel,” Cassian whispered, his voice hoarse from shouting so much from their… previous activity.

“Yes?” Azriel’s voice was just as hoarse.

“There was another reason to the dinner.” Cassian pushed himself up to a seated position, the sheet sliding down to just below his navel.

Azriel sat up as well, curiosity expressed plain as day. His scarred hand reached out to clasp Cassian’s hand.

“What was it?” He questioned.

“It was also a celebratory dinner.” Cassian explained.

“Celebration? For what?”

Cassian took a deep breath and let it out before elaborating.

“I heard back from Avalon; she sent a letter earlier today.” Cassian took another breath. “She told us to meet her at some camp. If we…” his voice trailed off.

“If we what?” Azriel was trying to suppress the rising hope.

“If we want to adopt Keiran. She said everything’s all set. All we need to do is go there and take him home.” Cassian’s own hazel eyes shone with tears of joy. His eyes met Azriel’s. “If we do this, we’ll have a _son_ , Az. Our own family.”

The tear slipped out before Azriel could do anything about this. In his entire existence, Azriel never would have thought that one day… one day he would have his own child.

He pressed a kiss onto Cassian’s lips. “Are you sure you want to do this? I’m all for it, but if you don’t want to I under-”

“Of _course_ I want this, Az. I want to have a family with you!” Cassian interrupted.

The males kissed, tears streaming down their cheeks.

Always spat on by other Illyrians - with the exception of the Rhys - the pair never would’ve dreamed to have the privileged lives they live. And now, to know they would have their own family… they had never been more grateful to whatever fates lead them to where they are now.


End file.
